


In Which Rumplestiltskin Makes a Decision

by IntheHollows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheHollows/pseuds/IntheHollows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Rumpelstiltskin threw out the missing posters Belle made of Maurice. Set pre-the Crocodile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rumplestiltskin Makes a Decision

"You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin." Belle cried as she wrapped her arms around her beaten and bruised father. Moe looked at Rumplestiltskin as smugly as he could with his face half covered in bandages from the wounds the imp had inflicted on him. Rumplestiltskin barely glanced at the man before turning his attention to Belle. His darling Belle, who was looking back at him in horror and disgust.

"Belle, I can explain. I-"

"Explain why you almost killed my father? What could you possibly say that would excuse your actions? What could you do that would make this alright?" Belle choked out, barely able to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

Rum tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat. It was all he could do to keep from crying himself. She would leave him like he knew she would. Like he knew she should. The same way everyone he had ever cared about had left him. He knew she would be better off without an old monster tying her down, but it still hurt, and he was selfish enough that, even though he knew she deserved better, he wanted to keep her. To keep the only light in his life while he searched for his son. They could be a family once they found him, Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Baelfire. The three of them could be so happy together. They would laugh and love and be proof that even monsters could have happily ever afters. He had to find a way to make her stay.

He tried to form words, to explain why he'd hurt Moe. Moe had taken the cup-her cup- he thought she was dead- it was all he had left of her- he was sorry. But he couldn't. He only stared at her as she began to silently weep in her father's arms.

"Don't worry, Belle. I'll make sure this beast never comes near you again." Moe said while glaring at Rumplestiltskin.

"Thank you, Papa." Belle sighed in the most defeated tone Rumplestiltskin had ever heard. She then turned to look him in the eye, "I can't believe I ever thought I could love something as evil as you."

With that Belle and Moe turned their backs and Rumplestiltskin was startled awake. He was panting as he looked around the room frantically before laying eyes on Belle's sleeping form. She was laying next to him, tossing and turning. Rumplestiltskin swallowed and took a breath before trying to gently stir her from sleep.

"Belle. Belle. Dearest, you're dreaming. Wake up, it's alright, love, just wake up. Belle." Blue eyes popped open and froze for a moment as they adjusted to the darkness. When Belle finally realized where she was, she immediately threw herself into Rumplestiltskin's arms.

"I was- I was in the dungeon again. Regina was-" Belle broke off as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Rumplestiltskin said gently, trying to keep the fury he felt for the queen out of his voice. "You're safe now. I'll protect you, remember? I love you, Belle."

"I love you, too, Rumple." Belle said as she gave him a watery smile.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No!" Belle said quickly, "No, would it be alright if we just stayed like this for a while, Rumple?"

Rumplestiltskin's heart melted as he pulled Belle as close to him as he could.

"Of course, love. Anything you want." Belle settled in his arms and fell into a comfortable silence. As soon as he was sure she was sleeping, Rumplestiltskin laid her down gently and tried to follow suit.

Sleep did not come easily. The nightmare he'd had kept running through his mind over and over again. If Moe and Belle were reunited, he would surely tell her about the incident in the cabin all those months ago. Belle would look at him as she had in the dream. She would hate him. She would leave him. He couldn't let that happen. He would not lose Belle again. First thing in the morning, he would dispose of the "Missing Persons" poster Belle had made of her father. Yes, surely that would solve the problem. Feeling relaxed now that he had a plan, Rumplestiltskin let sleep overtake him. He spent the rest of the night pleasantly dreaming of the future he would have with Belle and Bae and awoke feeling more rested then he had in decades.


End file.
